


The Magnus Archives: The Musical Episode - Podfic Edition

by ErinsWorks



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: I READ THIS FIC AND I JUST. I HAD TO. IT HAD TO BE DONE.PLEASE GIVE THE ORIGINAL KUDOS.(ALSO I WILL ADMIT THAT MY TIM VOICE AND MY JON VOICE BLENDED TOGETHER A BIT, I TRIED MY BEST)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 35
Kudos: 47





	1. Track 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_spicy_draft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spicy_draft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Magnus Archives: The Musical Episode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670386) by [a_spicy_draft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spicy_draft/pseuds/a_spicy_draft). 



**Track 1:** [ The Magnus Institute Blues / Artifact Storage](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LsaZnboQ3Gkc56nyzilFw1SYqs4lQVgO/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Track 2

**Track 2:** [The Eyes Have It / Archivist Here At The Magnus Institute](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yQuYQKQB95RNhZb3ju69_AOMBET8yNak/view)


End file.
